Voodoo doll
by andreastars95
Summary: Adaptación:Este año queridos compañeros, utilizaremos muñecos vudú para festejar Halloween- dijo Serena con entusiasmo "¿Muñecos vudú? ¿Dejar que alguien me maneje por un día? ¿Que tan malo puede ser?" pensé.


**Hola a todos. Esto es una adaptación, todos los creditos a Alessa Masllentyle su obra original es de Twilight. Solo que lo leí y me encanto que decidi adaptarlo a una de mis parejas favoritas: Mina/Yaten. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews de tan maravillosa historia. Gracias**

* * *

**Voodoo doll**

**(Muñeco vudú)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajé de mi auto.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al ver a Yaten a unos metros de distancia, mirándome con una sonrisa cariñosa adornando sus labios, recargado en su flamante auto.

—Hola —murmuré, con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

—Hola — dijo, sonriendo divertido.

Me tomó de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y unió nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Se lo regresé con urgencia, abrí mi boca ligeramente permitiéndole intensificar el beso, deslicé mis manos avariciosas por su pecho musculoso, y sentí que Yaten acariciaba mis costados, acercándose a mis pechos.

— ¡Mina! ¡Yaten! —gritó Serena a la distancia.

Suspiré pesadamente y Yaten acarició mi espalda con movimientos circulares, intentando reconfortarme, juro que algún día asesinaría a Serena. Aunque de algún modo agradecía su interrupción, no por estar necesitada iba a hacer el amor con Yaten en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de comida.

— ¡Chicos! —saludó Seiya con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo a Rei de la cintura con un brazo.

— ¡Concéntrense! —nos regañó Serena.

Bufé y me recargué en el pecho de Yaten, que me envolvió con sus brazos, Darien simplemente asintió en nuestra dirección a modo de saludo.

Serena saltaba frente a nosotros emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? —preguntó Rei.

— ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí, "urgentemente"? —preguntó Seiya, haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra.

Evidentemente no era tan urgente lo que tenía que decirnos Serena.

Soltó un chillido de emoción y comenzó a brincar.

— ¡Mañana es Halloween! —gritó Serena emocionada.

— ¿Y…? —murmuré.

— ¿Como que "y…"? ¡Habrá una gran fiesta y ya tengo el disfraz de todos! ¡Pero eso no es lo mejor! Ya sé cómo vamos a festejar ese maravilloso y escalofriante día —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esto no parecía bueno.

—Vamos a ocupar esto —dijo levantando un caja.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Una caja? —preguntó Seiya.

—No pequeño e ingenuo Seiya, lo que está dentro de la caja — aclaró y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bien Serena, y… ¿podrías decirnos que hay adentro de la caja? — preguntó Yaten confundido.

Todos la miramos expectantes, a la espera de una respuesta concreta.

Serena simplemente sonrió y abrió la pequeña caja. Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña muñeca de tela con cabello negro como la noche, que caía en cascada por su espalda, tenía los ojos violeta y utilizaba un vestidito de caperucita roja, sólo que en versión moderna y muy sexy. En esa pequeña muñeca encontré un extraño parecido con alguien… sólo que no podía recordar quién…

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo cuando reconocí el parecido… esa muñeca era idéntica a Rei, en miniatura… ¿qué diablos?

—Serena… que… —balbuceé incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

—Este año, queridos compañeros, utilizaremos muñecos vudú para festejar Halloween —dijo ante la cara de estupefacción de todos.

Jadeamos al unísono, cuando Serena abrió la pequeña caja y ante nuestros ojos aparecieron cinco pequeños muñecos de trapo idénticos a cada uno de nosotros.

Un pequeño muñeco medio musculoso, con cabello negro y atado a una cola que caía por su espalda, portaba un pequeño traje de oso, un gracioso moñito rojo estaba atado en su cuello, mostraba una sonrisita que marcaba sus hoyuelos. Me pareció muy simpático.

Otro era la versión de Darien en miniatura. Con el cabello negro y los ojos azules, al igual que la pequeña muñeca miniatura de Rei, utilizaba un trajecito de príncipe, resultaba gracioso ver un muñequito miniatura vestido con el porte y gracia de un príncipe.

La muñeca que pertenecía a Serena utilizaba un vestidito rosa de época, como el de una princesa, se ceñía en el pecho y la cintura, después a partir de las caderas, caía en pliegues que eran adornados por diferentes tonos rosados. El rostro de la muñeca portaba los ojos azules de Serena y su intenso cabello dorado.

Reconocí mi muñeca, con ojos azules y cabello rubio dorado, que utilizaba un vestidito blanco muy sexy y pequeño, justo debajo de su trasero, y unas graciosas orejitas, ¿acaso estaba vestida de… oveja? Debía de aceptar que ese atuendo era muy lindo.

Y por último el muñeco que más me llamó la atención. Una pequeña versión miniatura de Yaten, vestido de un pequeño león, su cabello plateado despeinado, simulando la melena del león, y sus vivos ojos verdes, contrastaban perfectamente con la pálida tela que había sido utilizada para la piel del muñeco. Sentí mucho cariño y ternura al ver al pequeño muñeco.

Era impresionante la manera en que Serena había logrado hacer los muñecos lo más reales posible.

Serena nos quitó los muñecos de las manos y los guardó en la caja nuevamente. Después comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que ya estaba oscurecido por las sombras de la noche y con un movimiento de cabeza nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

Comencé a caminar con Yaten a mi lado. Darien se adelantó para alcanzar a Serena, mientras que Seiya y Rei iban detrás de nosotros.

La escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba de entre el dosel de los árboles, era lo único que iluminaba nuestro camino, en el vacío y escalofriante bosque. Serena se detuvo con Darien en un espacio abierto, si mis cálculos eran correctos ahora debíamos estar en el corazón del bosque.

Nuestra piel se veía de color plateado a causa de la luz de la luna.

Nos sentamos en círculo, ya que Serena nos había indicado que lo hiciéramos de ese modo, nadie puso objeción y en unos minutos todos estábamos sentados, en círculo, en medio del bosque. Serena colocó la caja con los muñecos en el centro y colocó velas a nuestro alrededor.

Después de una mochila sacó unas tijeras. Me asusté. ¿Estaba poseída o algo así? Se acercó a Seiya que tenía la misma expresión de miedo que estaba segura en este momento era idéntica a la mía.

— ¿Qué-é hace-es? —tartamudeó Seiya, el miedo tatuado en su mirada.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? Te voy a cortar un mechón de cabello —dijo con naturalidad.

Acercó las tijeras al cabello de Seiya pero éste retrocedió.

— ¿Y por qué vas a hacer eso? —preguntó contrariado.

—Porque lo dice el libro —dijo frustrada, —ahora deja de moverte.

Repitió el proceso con cada uno de nosotros y después corto un mechón de su propio cabello. Cada mechón lo colocó con su respectivo muñeco de tela, aún en el centro del círculo y dentro de la caja.

—Tómense de las manos —indicó.

Seguimos sus indicaciones en silencio, tomé las manos de Yaten y Seiya que eran los que estaban a mi lado. Serena sacó un libro grueso de su mochila y lo depositó en el suelo frente a ella, después tomó las manos de Darien y Rei.

Serena comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma extraño, leyéndolo del libro.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese momento, el dosel de los árboles golpeando contra el viento provocaba un sonido ensordecedor, repentinamente una espesa niebla nubló mis ojos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Solté las manos de Seiya y Yaten al instante por inercia.

En alguna parte de mi mente logré captar cómo en el centro del círculo, en donde estaban los pequeños muñecos, una pequeña llama de fuego se encendió y desapareció tan rápido que no estuve segura de haberla visto.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Abruptamente un silencio sepulcral inundó el bosque.

Me aterrorizó el sólo pensar abrir los ojos, pero ignoré mi cobardía... Con pesar y vacilación abrí los ojos contra mi voluntad.

Nos miramos mutuamente, desconcertados. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Darien, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Nadie contesto. Nadie sabía que contestar.

Con vacilación me levanté de mi lugar, dirigiéndome al centro del círculo.

La pequeña caja seguía intacta con los muñecos dentro, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Con el ceño fruncido tomé el muñeco de Yaten entre mis manos, estaba segura que había visto una llama incendiándolos. Con extrañeza, identifiqué una diferencia en el pequeño muñeco... no era de tela. La piel que antes era de una pálida tela y el cabello que estaba hecho de estambre, habían sido reemplazados por lo que parecía cabello y piel real.

Con curiosidad comencé a jalar el cabello del pequeño muñeco, pensando que tal vez sólo estaba alucinando, que no era real.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —se quejó Yaten a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté al no esperarlo tan cerca y el muñeco cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, justo al mismo tiempo que Yaten caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —me disculpé repetidamente.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Tranquila, no es nada —murmuró.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, mis mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza. De repente me sentí mareada y tuve que sostenerme de Yaten para no caerme.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Mareas a Mina! —le regañó Serena, arrebatándole mi muñeco miniatura de entre sus manos, para después arrojarlo dentro de la caja.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda y después mi adolorida piel caliente, a causa del golpe.

— ¡Serena! ¡Sé más cuidadosa! — chillé.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento —mustió.

Suspiré pesadamente, nos habíamos metido en un maldito gran problema.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Serena? —pregunté, después de todo, esta idea había sido de ella.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Serena me sorprendió, eso no indicaba nada bueno, ¿Serena sonrojada?

—Pues… en realidad… yo… no esperaba que funcionara —balbuceó.

— ¿QUÉ? —grité.

—Pues… yo creí que sólo era un mito… así que me pareció buena idea intentarlo… tú sabes… es una buena forma de festejar Halloween… además, sólo dura un día…

—Entonces, ¿no sabes qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Yaten, sin expresión, pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que por dentro hervía de furia.

—No —susurró Serena avergonzada y arrepentida.

— ¡Yo sé que es lo que vamos a hacer! —dijo Seiya con entusiasmo.

La mirada furiosa que poseíamos todos fue suficiente para que Seiya no dijera su genial idea y permaneciera en silencio.

—Dura sólo un día… —dije, Serena asintió, suspiré. — ¿Qué hora es?

Todos miraron su reloj.

—Media noche —susurraron al unísono.

Típico, ¿por qué no lo imaginé antes?

—Esperaremos hasta que se acabe el tiempo del conjuro —dije con resignación.

— ¡Yo quiero quedarme con el muñeco de Mina! —gritó Seiya.

Hice un gesto de terror.

—No, no, no, no —dije asustada.

—Mejor… —nos interrumpió Rei, antes de que comenzáramos a discutir, —lo dejaremos a la suerte —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A la suerte? —preguntó Yaten, confundido.

—Sí, Serena se va a encargar de escribir nuestros nombres en papelitos y el que nos toque será el muñeco que tendremos que quedarnos hasta mañana, a la media noche, cuando todo esto acabe —explicó.

Serena se apresuró a escribir los papelitos y cada quién, escogió uno.

Abrí el pequeño papelito.

_Darien._

Bueno, podría cuidar del muñeco de Darien por un día, eso no era tan malo…

— ¡Si! —gritó Seiya, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. —Al parecer es el destino, pequeña Mina —dijo sonriendo.

Extendió su pequeño papelito en mi dirección, en donde mi nombre resaltaba con letras negras entre el papel blanco.

Bufé.

Al parecer mi falta de suerte no había cambiado nada.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le pregunté a Yaten una vez que estuvimos afuera de mi casa.

La extraña noche que Serena nos había hecho experimentar había terminado con cada uno con su respectiva pareja en sus casas, nuestros padres habían salido de viaje y todos estábamos solos, era una suerte, ya que eso nos facilitaba las cosas. Al final Seiya había quedado al cuidado de mi muñeco vudú, Rei el de Serena, Darien el de Yaten, Yaten el de Rei, Serena el de Seiya y yo el de Darien.

—Claro —murmuró, besando mis labios brevemente.

Le regresé el beso con insistencia, mis manos viajaron a su cabello, lo jalé suavemente logrando que gruñera mi nombre, y sus manos comenzaran a acariciar mis piernas, acercándose peligrosamente a mi húmedo centro.

—Yaten… —supliqué.

Sus labios se trasladaron a mi cuello, me sostuve de él para mantenerme de pie, sentía su miembro duro restregarse contra mi centro, la maldita fricción era muy poca a mi parecer, de un tirón le quité la camisa, los botones volaron a nuestro alrededor. Acaricié su pecho musculoso con mis manos mientras él intentaba deshacerse de mi blusa, lo ayudé un poco levantando las manos para después seguir con mi tarea y besar sus labios con urgencia.

Terminó el beso, bajó por mi cuello dejando besos húmedos y después se trasladó a mis pechos desnudos, sonrió al darse cuenta de que no tenía sostén.

—Eres una niña mala —susurró sobre mis pechos, su cálido aliento golpeó contra ellos, endureciéndolos un poco.

Gemí e instintivamente acerqué más su rostro a mis pechos mientras me restregaba contra él con frenesí. Comenzó a besar alrededor de mi pezón, a veces succionando con suavidad, su mano se deslizó hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, suspiré cuando finalmente sus labios aprisionaron mi pezón y sentí como su lengua lo humedecía, después se endureció como una pequeña pierda.

Acarició en círculos mi centro, mis jeans me molestaban, no conseguía la fricción que necesitaba.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, dejó de succionar mi pezón y acariciar mis pechos, para trasladarse a mi boca. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero e hizo presión para que yo envolviera mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, corté el beso soltando un gritito de sorpresa, después sentí mi mano moverse por sí sola y unos minutos después Yaten estaba frotando su mejilla con expresión adolorida.

—Lo siento —murmuré sonrojada, —yo no quise hacer eso.

Seiya, pensé enojada.

—Si no querías hacerlo sólo dímelo Mina, no hay necesidad de que me des una cachetada—bromeó.

Mi rostro adquirió un tono rosado y él sonrió.

— ¿Sabías que verte sonrojada, semidesnuda, con la luz de la luna bañando tu cuerpo, sudado y excitado entre mis brazos, es la imagen más jodidamente erótica que he visto en mi vida? —susurró en mi oído.

Gemí y una nueva ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me llevó escaleras arriba mientras besaba mi cuello con insistencia, sabía que quería dejar una marca. Sentía su dura polla presionando contra mi centro, que ahora debía estar goteando de lo excitada que estaba, sólo nuestros malditos jeans me impedían satisfacer mi necesidad.

Me depositó con cuidado sobre mi cama, bajó besando y succionando mis pechos brevemente, recorrió mi estomago y después con delicadeza, me liberó de mis molestos jeans. Comenzó a besar sobre mi empapada ropa interior, un dedo se deslizo dentro y me penetró de golpe, gemí y aprisioné las sábanas entre mis manos, agregó dos dedos más y sus penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas, sus labios finalmente se dedicaron a complacer mi hinchado clítoris.

Pero todo se fue a la jodida mierda cuando sentí mi pie moverse y propinar una patada a Yaten en el estómago, que dejó su tarea justo cuando estaba por correrme.

— ¡Voy a matar a Seiya Kou! —grité enojada.

—Tranquila Aino —jadeó Yaten, que se estaba sobando el lugar golpeado con una mueca, e intentaba recuperar el aire.

¿Pero cómo quería que me tranquilizara? Cuando era obvio que ya no terminaríamos con lo que habíamos iniciado.

Suspiré frustrada y me crucé de brazos. Maldito Seiya que me impedía satisfacer mis necesidades. Con una sonrisa recordé que Serena estaba a cargo del muñeco vudú de Seiya, sólo debía contactarme con ella…

—Yaten, ¿sabes en donde deje el muñeco vudú de Darien?

Me miró sospechosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Aino, no debemos aprovecharnos de nadie, sólo vamos a cuidar los muñecos —me dijo en tono persuasivo.

Lamentablemente para este momento ya no habría nadie que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Es una lástima que Seiya haya hecho eso Yaten —suspiré dramáticamente, —yo quería hacer el amor contigo, que me penetraras con fuerza y que nuestros cuerpos sudados fueran uno otra vez, luego mis paredes apretarían tu miembro duro, produciendo una deliciosa fricción que nos haría llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, que sería como tocar el cielo con las manos…

Yaten apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, pero ambos sabíamos que ya no terminaríamos lo que habíamos empezado, al menos no hasta que yo estuviera libre de las órdenes deSeiya, que inevitablemente obedecía.

—Está en el sofá de la sala, en el piso de abajo —susurró con voz ronca.

Sonreí y me levanté de la cama, corriendo hacia el piso de abajo

Encontré el pequeño muñeco en el sofá, pero realmente no sabía cómo utilizarlo, lo agité, le di vueltas, pero nada pasaba, fruncí el ceño y después de cuarenta minutos de estar agitando el pequeño muñeco me rendí, ¿cómo se supone que me vengaría de Seiya ahora?

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Minako Aino! —gritó Serena del otro lado del teléfono. — ¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi Darien? ¡Ha estado vomitando por media hora!

—Lo siento Serena —dije apenada, —quería hablar contigo y no sabía cómo utilizar el muñeco.

— ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, no me hablaste por teléfono? —gritó escandalizada.

El teléfono... mmm... ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—Mmm… ¿entonces en donde quedaría la diversión Serena? —pregunté con una risa nerviosa brotando de mis labios.

Serena gruñó incoherencias y después colgó.

Evidentemente ella no me iba a ayudar a vengarme de Seiya, suspiré, tal vez me vengaría luego, hoy me iría a dormir, había tenido suficiente por hoy.

.

.

El día siguiente estuvo más nublado que de costumbre, eso iba a ayudar en la fiesta, se vería más terrorífico, yo sólo esperaba que ya fuera media noche para así poder terminar con este jodido conjuro que me tenía en abstinencia sexual.

Llegamos al colegio unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre.

Pero hoy se festejaba Halloween, y el colegio organizaba una fiesta de disfraces con el típico concurso de mejor disfraz. Así que los profesores estaban muy ocupados como para dar clase, todos sabíamos que hoy era día libre, aunque aún así debíamos acudir.

En el estacionamiento ya nos esperaban Serena, Darien, Rei y Seiya. Miré a Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadoramente, él esbozó una sonrisa burlona en respuesta. Este día iba a ser todo un infierno.

— ¡Hey chicos! —les saludé.

—Hola Minita, ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche? —preguntó Seiya, sonriendo.

Gruñí e intenté ignorarlo lo mejor que pude.

Después de un rato todos entramos a la cafetería.

Me percaté de que Darien estaba tomando un café, sonreí y saqué su muñeco de mi mochila, después lo agité un poco. Darien adquirió un tono verdoso en su rostro, parecía estar por vomitar, me sentí mal por él, pero era la única forma de vengarme de Seiya, ya que Serena no me ayudaba.

Darien se tambaleó mareado y el café fue a dar sobre Seiya, que estaba a su lado, tal y como esperaba. Sonreí petulante.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos y después una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro. Diablos. Comenzó a susurrar cosas a mi pequeña muñeca vudú, lo mire confundida, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Unos minutos después sentí mis pies moverse por sí solos, caminando hacia… ¡Oh no! ¡Todo menos eso!... El idiota de Andrew me miró con esperanza cuando estuve frente a él.

— ¿Sabes por qué nunca salgo contigo, Andrew? Porque en verdad soy lesbiana, y estoy enamorada de Rei —dije, las palabras habían brotado de mis labios contra mi voluntad.

¿QUÉ YO, QUÉ?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de Rei, Seiya estalló en carcajadas y todos me miraban como si de repente me hubiera salido otro ojo.

Me sonrojé y fulminé a Seiya con la mirada.

—Lo siento Andrew, era una apuesta que debía hacer —murmuré avergonzada.

Me dirigí a nuestro grupo casi corriendo, en donde Rei fulminaba a Seiya con la mirada, sonrió y de su mochila sacó la Serena miniatura, los ojos de Serena se abrieron de miedo.

Rei manejó la muñeca con desenvoltura, de algún modo logró que Serena caminara hacia Seiya y le propinara una sonora cachetada.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a seducir a Darien? —chilló indignada.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo, esto se convertiría en una guerra.

Rei sonrió ampliamente. Yaten se enfadó porque Rei había puesto a Serena, su casi hermana menor, en ridículo frente a todos así que sacó su muñeco vudú. Rei comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa vacía, se subió sobre ella.

— ¡Quiero confesar que uso siliconas! —gritó Rei.

Jadeé, eso era… ¡Wow!

Y después… claro, como es de suponerse, Darien entro en defensa de su ex novia mejor amiga.

Yaten comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la cafetería con pasos seguros, me pregunté qué era lo que pensaban todos de nuestro extraño comportamiento el día de hoy.

— ¡La tengo chiquita, por eso no he tenido sexo con Mina! —gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Todos lo miraron y después a mí, alternativamente, me sonrojé furiosamente.

Serena sacó el muñeco de Seiya de su mochila enfadada.

—Tú empezaste esto Seiya, así que sufre las consecuencias — murmuró.

Repentinamente Seiya soltó un grito agudo, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado, pero efectivamente era Seiya. Sofoqué una risa, ver a un "grandulón" como Seiya gritando como niñita era cómico.

— ¡Soy gay y uso esteroides! —gritó con voz afeminada.

Volví el rostro para evitar que me vieran riendo.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso Serena? ¡Él no tiene la culpa! —gritó Rei enfadada.

— ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? ¡Él estaba molestando a Mina! ¡Desde ayer! —le contestó Yaten, con el rostro rojo a causa del enojo.

— ¿Y Mina tenía que desquitarse conmigo? ¡Vomite por media hora! — gritó Darien indignado.

— ¡Es porque Serena no me iba a ayudar a vengarme de Seiya! —le contesté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, irritada.

Nuestras voces subieron varias octavas en nuestra discusión, el lado bueno era que ya no estábamos usando los muñecos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz con autoridad.

Nos volvimos para ver al director del colegio, mirándonos con expresión severa y el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, sólo hablábamos de… la menstruación —dijo Serena rápidamente.

¿La menstruación? ¿En serio? ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor?

—Sí director, usted sabe que las mujeres estamos muy irritables con nuestra menstruación —dijo Serena con tono casual, pasando el brazo por los hombros del director como si fueran viejos amigos. —Si quiere puede unirse a nuestra plática.

El director la miró con expresión horrorizada.

—No, no… creo que… está bien… si, está bien… sigan con lo suyo —murmuró rápidamente, zafándose de los brazos de Serena y retirándose del comedor en menos de un minuto.

Me pregunté si había tenido una mala experiencia con su esposa… o bueno, supongo que con Seiya como amigo... lo descubriremos después.

Después de nuestra pequeña guerra y de asegurarle a todo el instituto que sólo era una broma, salimos del instituto ya que Serena había insistido en que era hora de ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para salir del instituto, las chicas se alejaban de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, rodé los ojos exasperada. Haruka Tenou pasó a mi lado y me guiñó el ojo… ¡¿ME GUIÑÓ EL OJO!?... Creo que después de esto tendré que ir a terapia.

Una vez en mi casa, Serena tardó alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos arreglando mi cabello, mientras Rei se encargaba de mi rostro. Ambas me enfundaron en un pequeño vestidito blanco, idéntico al de mi pequeña muñeca vudú, y me colocaron unas orejitas. Serena se disfrazó de princesa y Rei de caperucita roja, en versión moderna.

Los tres atuendos exactamente iguales a los de los pequeños muñecos vudú.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras Seiya, Yaten y Darien, ya nos esperaban, con expresiones de fastidio, enfundados en sus disfraces de oso, león y príncipe, respectivamente.

Yaten se veía muy lindo a mi parecer. No sé qué diablos le había hecho Serena a su cabello pero tenía la apariencia de una melena, al igual que su muñeco vudú, y se veía igual de tierno y adorable, sonreí inevitablemente cuando lo vi. Sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente, recorriéndome con la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Sonreí ampliamente y con movimientos lentos y sensuales, me acerqué a él. Me sentía como toda una modelo, segura y sexy… hasta que sentí un ligero mareo y me caí de boca en el suelo. Pude ver a Seiya en la esquina riéndose, con mi muñeca entre sus manos.

— ¿Mina estás bien? —preguntó Yaten con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, claro —contesté secamente.

Llegamos en grupo al instituto, el gimnasio estaba oscuro, sólo las ligeras luces de color rojo, morado y anaranjado, iluminaban un poco el lugar. Había un gas esparcido por la estancia que lo hacía ver como niebla. Calabazas, brujas, telarañas, gatos negros; adornaban todo el gimnasio. Se veía increíble.

Suspiré pesadamente, lo único que yo quería era que fuera media noche.

—Lo pasaremos bien —murmuró Yaten.

Asentí vacilante.

Deposité el muñeco vudú de Darien en la mesa al igual que todos los demás, y me senté en una silla al lado de Yaten y Serena. La noche fue… aburrida. Nunca me habían gustado las fiestas y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Yaten debió de notar mi expresión de aburrimiento, ya que me propuso caminar un poco. Asentí inmediatamente, aferrándome a cualquier oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Cuando caminábamos hacia la salida del gimnasio, mi celular sonó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Chicos en donde están? Falta media hora para la media noche — dijo Serena al otro lado del teléfono.

—En la entrada del gimnasio Serena. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida.

—Acabo de leer las instrucciones para deshacer el conjuro. Debemos estar en el mismo lugar en el que hicimos el conjuro a la media noche, o el conjuro podría durar años antes de tener otra oportunidad de revertirlo —dijo atropelladamente, asustada.

—Vamos para allá —murmuré y corté la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yaten, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Al parecer debemos estar todos juntos en el bosque a media noche para deshacer el conjuro, o es probable que no podamos revertirlo después —balbuceé a causa del nerviosismo.

—Tranquila Mina, todavía tenemos media hora para llegar —dijo con calma.

Suspiré aliviada.

Busqué el muñeco de Darien en mi bolso… pero no estaba, ¡mierda!

—Yaten, no tengo el muñeco… ¡Perdí el muñeco vudú de Darien! — grité preocupada.

Corrí hacia la mesa que antes habíamos usado y en donde estaba segura lo había dejado… Estaba vacía. Sentí mis pies moverse por sí solos._"Diablos Seiya, ahora no",_ pensé.

Tomé lo primero que tenía a mi alcance para evitar moverme contra mi voluntad, estiré la mano y simplemente agarré lo que estaba a mi lado… se sentía blando… aunque no estaba aguado… confundida levanté la vista, una chica con cabello agua marina me miraba sonrojada, creo que se llamaba Michiru Kaiou... y fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que mi mano estaba en su trasero… Michiru tenía buen trasero… Aparté mi mano rápidamente avergonzada.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, —pero tienes buen trasero, si te hace sentir mejor.

Michiru salió corriendo en cuanto mi mano se apartó de su trasero… _¡Genial! Otra razón para que todos piensen que soy lesbiana_ —, ironicé en mi mente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el muñeco vudú de Darien estaba tirado bajo la mesa… Duh! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Yaten y yo corrimos hacia el bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro y casi no veía en donde pisaba, me caí varias veces. Llegamos al prado cuando faltaban tres minutos para la media noche, todos estaban allí esperándonos. Pero exactamente cuando estábamos a punto de llegar me tropecé y él muñeco de Darien salió volando por los aires.

— ¡Noooo! —gritó Seiya atrapándolo y realizando movimientos lentos, simulando estar corriendo hacia la caja en la que ya estaban todos los demás muñecos.

—Seiya, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —pregunté.

—Es para darle más dramatismo —se encogió de hombros. — ¿Nunca has visto que en las películas de Hollywood corren en cámara lenta? ¡Siempre he querido hacer eso! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su explicación.

Finalmente Seiya se dignó a olvidar su fantasía frustrada Hollywoodense, y colocó el muñeco vudú junto con los demás en la caja.

Nuestros relojes comenzaron a timbrar anunciando la media noche.

Todos nos abrazamos a la espera de lo peor… una llama se encendió y después despareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Seiya bufó.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Todo este drama para eso? —Preguntó desilusionado, Darien palmeó su hombro en señal de apoyo. —Pero no se preocupen, yo me voy a encargar de preparar nuestro festejo para el próximo año —dijo entusiasmado.

No presté mucha atención a las palabras de Seiya, ya me preocuparía de eso el próximo año… Ahora, sólo pensaría en la noche que pasaría con Yaten y que tanto había esperado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me reí como loca al leer las partes en que jugaban con los muñecos, quisiera tener uno. Alessa espero haberlo adaptado bien.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
